Influences
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: Yoko Kurama's sister comes to visit his incarnate and questions what happened to turn him so caring and soft. To her outrage her questions are answered when she meets Botan. Will his sisters presence turn him back to his old self? Or will love bloom? KB
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Hey there! Okay this is an idea that came to me while I was staring at this blank Microsoft word document! Strange I know L.o.L; Well anyway I dedicate this to: **Suryasree, Selfless Love, Unknown-Wonder, Smexy Kitten, and Sonzai Taz  
**

**Influences**

"You've changed brother dear," Aria concluded leaning against the wall of Kurama's room. He stared at her, "Before you use to hate humans, and everyone in the soul society…what changed you?!" the silver haired pre-teen yelled in annoyance. "Keep your voice down, you'll wake mother!" he shushed, and the girl just glared further.

"Those women, and this spirit detective, have done too much to you as it is! Who else is there?!" she questioned her tone still bitter. "They're my friends," he said simply. "Tell me about your _friends_then," she insisted. He looked away from her cold golden orbs. "I need to sleep, Aria it's time for you to go," he said stoically with no brotherly affection.

She glared his way once again as she opened the window and jumped out. The red haired boy sighed, closing the window.

_**'Have I really changed?'**_

He sighed once again looking, lying down and finally falling asleep. The next morning he woke up, took a shower and went about his usual morning routine before walking to school.

**Botan's POV:**

Well I had finally managed Koenma, that I needed the week off, why I didn't tell him, not thinking it was important. I would be staying with Keiko for the week and I would be going to her school as well. About that I was really excited; I would finally be able to go to school experience the life and joys of it.

Currently I was walking to school thinking about these thoughts. The roads where pretty much deserted because it was really early; Keiko had gone early as well because it was guard duty, but she walked a head of me a long time a go.

But I decided to lag behind admiring the day, the roads and just everything in general. Looking up at the sky, I didn't realize where I was going and I bumped straight into someone. "What where your going!" she napped; as I got a better look at her. She had shoulder length silver hair, and gold colored eyes.

_**'She looks just…'**_

"Just like Kurama," I said the last part aloud and her attention snapped to me, her eyes wide in shock. "How do you know him?!" she screeched he tone was pissed.

"Well he's a…friend of mine," I said uneasily; who was this girl? And how did _**she**_know him? She snorted at my reply, "You're what's happened to him…the reason he's changed!" she glared at me, and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Stay away from him!" she said enraged, she pushed me aside and walked away fuming. At that moment I realized that my happy, carefree mood was wrecked for the rest of the day…

_**'Who is she…?'**_

**A/N:**Well that's all for this chapter! At first I thought of this being a one-shot but then I thought against it. Though this might not be a very long story I hope all of you enjoy it! Happy New Year!


	2. New Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that read my last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this one as well! This chapter is dedicated to: Botan and Kurama lover, and Smexy Kitten; thank you guys Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Two: Acquaintances**

**Botan's POV:**

Honestly I spent the rest of the day staring out the window, to nothing in particular just staring…wishing I could fly again. When I had finally gotten to school I had been introduced to the class; but other then that the day had been exceedingly dull and I actually found myself wishing for my job back. As the bell went of I hurried and gathered all my things.

"Botan," Keiko said from behind me, "Are you alright? You've been acting strangely all day," I shook my head, and faked a happy smile; "I'm fine, it's just I think this whole class thing is a little boring, no offence!" I cheered. And she seemed to fall for it, "None taken; we all hate classes, well most of them anyway," she laughed. "By the way," Keiko continued while they stopped at their lockers to put their books away and then went to lunch, "I forgot to tell you that we're all having a miniature party today after school."

"Oh," Botan said curiously, "Where?" "At Genkai's temple and everyone else's coming; so you should too. I mean even Koenma decided to take the day off!" She and I cracked up knowing how rare it was for the prince to take a day off from work…especially for a party! "I'll be there!" Botan said with enthusiasm.

For the first time that day I felt relieved of the stress of this morning. I ate lunch with Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. I would say that it was the most fun period of the day. The end of the day followed quickly after that as Keiko and I ran to her house to get clothes to wear for the occasion.

**Normal POV:**

Keiko wore a pink tank top and jeans, with flip flops; and her hair which had grown considerably she tied into a pony-tail with two bangs at the front. Botan wore a black tube top and jeans; while straightening her hair and letting it loose; she wore flip flops as well.

Hoping that they weren't late, the two girls ran to the temple. When they finally reached the steps Botan; much to her surprise saw the silver haired girl this morning. The memories of it flooded back as she turned to Keiko. "You go ahead! I'll be right there okay?" she said, Keiko turned and gave her a quizzical look before nodding and jogging up the stairs.

"Hey," she said to the girl, the girl turned to her direction, "Oh it's you; you look…_different_," she replied. "Thanks…" Botan replied un-surely not knowing what to make of her comment. "So your Kurama's friend?" she said the open curiosity noticeable in her tone.

The girl snorted, "Hell no." The ferry girl blinked; "Alright," she concluded we should just start from the beginning, "I'm Botan Higurashi, a ferry girl for the souls from this world to the next, it's nice to meet you," she said waiting patiently for her reply.

For a brief second the silver haired girl's eyes widened quite a bit and then she returned to normal. "So you're a ferry girl, which explains why you know Kurama…, I guess," she muttered. Then turned to her, "My name is Aria; I'm Yoko Kurama's sister…"

**A/N:** Well what do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it I got it out as soon as I could Well I hope you liked it! Please review! Even if it's just one word! Good? Bad? I really want to know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. Ayuki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that read chapter two! This chapter is dedicated to: **Kurama and Botan lover**, **Smexy Kitten**, **Mask Rider Roy**, and **9801**. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Ayuki**

"I'm Aria," the young girl began, "Yoko Kurama's sister." Botan's jaw dropped as she was stunned into silence. About two minutes later she regained her normal state. "It's nice to meet you Aria!" she said happily pulling the young girl into a hug. Now it was Aria's turn to freeze up, as she awkwardly patted the ferry girl on the back.

Botan let go, and Aria smiled at her slightly. "So by the way, would you happen to know a girl name Ayuki?" Aria asked as the two of them began to walk up the steps. The blue haired girl shuddered, "Yeah, she's the biggest and most annoying flirt in the entire spirit world!"

Aria grimaced, "Yeah," she replied, "That sounds about right; she's my brother's date to the party…" the young fox demon informed. Botan stopped in her tracks, "d-date?" she repeated stammering at the word. While Aria just nodded unhappily.

The deity bit her lip; "Oh I see," she said feeling a downcast sensation taking her over. "Don't be worried about him," Aria said sensing the girls feelings, "He's not worth worrying about," the wolf growled. "Aria, the two of you are brother and sister right? So why do you seem to hate him so much?" Botan asked in curiosity for a second forgetting about Ayuki.

"Because…A long time ago he made a promise," Aria said her hair covering her eyes, "That he never intended to keep…" The ferry girl didn't ask anymore questions as they finally reached the top of the stairs to the temple. The music was booming, even from the outside.

"Whoa…some party!" Botan cheered, Aria smiled, "You know Botan I like your attitude! Let's go have some fun and forget my brother and that bimbo Ayuki!" She cheered in delight. "Ayuki? Ayuki who?" Botan replied sarcastically and they laughed running inside.

**Kurama's POV:**

Curse Yusuke, and his idea of women I might find interesting! "Kurama," Ayuki cooed grabbing on to my arm, my eye brow twitched and I said as politely as I could without smacking her in the face, "Yes?" "Would you like to dance?" I was about to decline but no! The now drunk Kuwabara had to go and say, "Yea! Of course he'll dance with ya!" While pushing me towards the detestable girl.

_**'If Keiko doesn't kill them by tomorrow…I will!'**_

We all heard a shuffling of feet, and the music abruptly stopped, someone opened the door. "Hey guys!" Botan cheered as she entered the room with…**ARIA?!** "Hey Botan!" everyone cheered as their attention turned to my sister…

_**'At least she hasn't done anything to Botan,'**_

I thought gratefully, "Oh, this is Aria, Kurama's little sister!" she continued cheering. I smiled at her, and how she was always so enthusiastic, that was one of the things that I had come to love about her. My thoughts however where cut off by Ayuki's annoying squeal.

I rolled my eyes, as she screamed running towards Aria, "Soo cute!!" Botan looked like she was going to gag. "**BACK OFF!**" Aria yelled barring her fangs. As the ferry girl laughed, Ayuki ran the other way. Aria seemed to smile at the laughing girl.

_**'Okay…what is going on here?'**_

Aria had never been this nice to anyone that they'd just met, and I knew for a fact that she hadn't met Botan before. "Come on," I heard Aria call as she pulled Botan into the dance floor and the music started again.

I sighed walking over and closing the door. "Kurama!" Ayuki called again and I though _**I **_was going to gag…this was going to be on long night…

**A/N:**Sorry there isn't much happening in this chapter; I just thought I needed one to make Aria and Botan friends; I thought it would be kind of cute if they did Well anyway I hope that you all liked this chapter! Please review on your thoughts! I will love you forever if you do!


	4. Operation Kuratan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry this came out a little later than I had expected. Well I hope you enjoy, thank you to everyone that read the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to: **Sonzai Taz**, **Mask Rider Roy**, **9801**, **Botan and Kurama lover**, and** Smexy Kitten**.

**Chapter Four: Operation Kuratan**

The party had ended, even though it had been at 3:00 in the morning. Everyone had gone home tired envying the people that didn't have to go to school. By the time Saturday; their day off finally came up Botan hadn't heard from Aria, nor Kurama since the party.

Keiko, being bored that no one seemed to spend much time with each other arranged a girl's sleep over. "So who are you inviting again?" Botan asked falling back on her bed. "Well…you, me, Shizuru, Yukina, and…Aria!" the brunette exclaimed at last.

"Hey yeah," she said looking directly at Botan, "Invite Kurama's sister it'll be fun!" Botan smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "I would, believe me; but I have no idea where to look for her," Botan replied. "Oh," Keiko sighed disappointed, but added "If you see her though tell her."

Botan nodded and then stood up, "I'm gonna go window shop for a while or something." Keiko nodded, "sure." Botan waved in good bye, grabbing her wallet she ran out the door.

After an hour or so in the mall, Botan decided to go home. On the way was the park, the sun was setting and she sighed at the sight.

**Botan's POV:**

I stared up a beautiful pink and orange sun set, finding a bench and sitting down on it. "Ice cream?" someone said holding a strawberry scoop in a cone in front of my face. I blinked and took the cone turning the person who had offered it to me. Aria took a seat on the bench next to me.

"Oh hey!" I said, "Long time no see." I smiled and she shrugged. "How's life been treatin' ya?" she asked characteristically. It was my turn to shrug, "Alright I guess, hey Keiko's having a sleepover tonight would you like to come?" She turned her head to me and stared while stretching her arms and sucking a chocolate bar; her eyes wide.

"Are you being serious?" she asked after a while, taking the bar out of her mouth. "Yeah…" I said tilting my head slightly to the left, "Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged off the question. "What time?" she asked, "Um…any I guess now would be good too," I answered.

"Eh, fine I have nothing better to do anyways," she said standing up and finishing the chocolate bar in one gulp. I kept licking the scoop while I led her to Keiko's place. By the time I arrived it was already pretty late. The sun had already set as we opened the front door, took off our shoes and ran to Keiko's room to find Yukina and Shizuru already there.

"Yo," Shizuru said as we entered, and Yukina shyly managed a "Hello Botan, Hello Aria." "Ah!" Keiko screamed enthusiastically, "You found her!" I shrugged, smiling at her.

**End Botan's POV**

Hours had passed and it was 12:00 midnight, Botan had managed to fall asleep already. "I swear that girl…" Keiko said sighing. "Let's play truth or dare!" Shizuru suggested smirking.

The others agreed, "Keiko, truth or dare?" Aria asked her. "Truth," the brunette replied calmly. "So…you ever gonna admit that you like Yusuke?" Shizuru asked her still smirking. Keiko blushed, "Maybe…if he tells me first." Shizuru and Aria cracked up, while Yukina just gently smiled. "Okay, Yukina truth or dare?" Keiko asked her trying to not scream at the two girls. "Um, truth?" the ice maiden replied timidly.

"So, do you _like _my little brother?" Shizuru smirked. "Of course I do!" she replied, their jaws dropped, "I mean he's such a good friend, always there for everyone." They all did anime falls. "Um…no Yukina that's not what we meant…" Aria said sweat dropping. The green haired girl tilted her head to the side. The others shook their heads muttering, "Never mind."

"Aria; truth or dare?" Yukina asked calmly. "Truth," Aria muttered, "Honestly now; since you two are like best friends, why is she so depressed?" Keiko asked and the young fox demon stiffened. "Well…it's because…she likes my brother!" she blurted sitting up straight again. All of their jaws dropped, "Really?!" they said in unison. Aria nodded, "That's not all, because my brother that idiot, is going out with that bimbo Ayuki. She's sad about it though she'll never say it."

They all looked at each other; "We all need to do something about this!" said Keiko taking charge, putting her hand in the middle of the circle. "Yeah break up Ayuki and Kurama!" Shizuru said fired up adding her hand over Keiko's. "And get Kurama and Botan together!" Yukina uncharacteristically cheered putting her hand over Shizuru's.

Aria smirked, putting her hand in last. "You know I am so in!" she said laughing lightly.

_**"Kuratan!" **_they all cheered together, smirking.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was kind of awkward for me to read and write. It sounded a lot better when I was planning it and then it just went sort of wacky Well I hope you like it still. Please review! I really wanna know what you think!


	5. Make Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Hey! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update! Well I hope all of you like this chapter! I dedicate this too: **Smexy Kitten**, **Mask Rider Roy**, **Sonzai Taz**, and **9801**. Thank you guys so much, you rock!

**Chapter Five: Make Over**

The blue haired girl rolled over in her sleep before finally falling off the bed with a groan. "Morning sleepy-head," Aria says sitting by the oddly positioned ferry girl. Botan turns over sitting up straight; her eyes now completely open. "Oh, ha-ha did I fall asleep on you guys?" she asks laughing nervously.

The fox demon looks surprised at that question, when suddenly an idea floats into her mind. She smirks evilly, "Yeah you did, and I think you owe it to us four to make it up some how!" By this time the other three girls walk into the bedroom, looking curiously at Aria. "What punishment?" Keiko asks quizzically.

Aria's eyes meet Shizuru's and the older girl understands without explanations. "I think we should give Botan a make over!" she says laughing. The blue haired girl tips her head to a side, "That's your idea of punishment?" She asks, "Isn't that actually _good _for me…wait unless…your not going to turn me into a Frankenstein are you?!" Shizuru and Aria give her scary looks, "Maybe, maybe not," they smirk saying in unison.

Yukina stands their looking innocent confused about the situation, while Keiko rolls her eyes at their childishness. They sit Botan down on a stool and start to work on her hair.

Three hours pass before Botan finally gets up and looks at herself completely in the mirror. "You look hot, if I do say so myself!" Shizuru says smirking proudly. "Yes, I agree Botan you look very pretty. It was a good idea to do this Aria," Yukina says honestly.

"Thank you, guys but I don't see how this is punishment though," she said turning around to smile at them. "Oh well, you see," Shizuru begins quickly thinking up a believable lie, "This was the first time I tried these particular strategies, so um…I needed it to test it out on someone!" Botan nods in understanding, "Oh I see know!" she smiles.

_**'Man we're so lucky she's so gullible…' **_Keiko pondered.

_**'Great, now when my idiot brother sees her he'll be blown away and never think about that Ayuki again!'**_ Aria thought triumphantly.

Botan's hair was now straightened out, and it looked longer then ever. As far as make-up went, she wore slight mascara and a little pink lip-gloss. Her outfit contained a knee length, short sleeved dress top; striped horizontally with black and silver. While there was a black full sleeved shirt underneath, as for bottoms she wore skinny jeans, and finally for shoes she wore pink and black Mary-Janes, and silver hoops for earrings.

She turned to look at the clock behind her, it read 1:30 PM grabbing her black wool sweat she wrapped it around her waist, and said "I think we should go out and do some shopping or just hang out or something." The others simply nod in agreement as they run out the door and to the mall.

The five girls walked around the gigantic mall, "So…might as well head for a little lunch first," said Keiko looking around the place for a good fast food shop, "What do you guys want to eat?" "How about pizza," Botan suggests and the rest of them agree as they head to a small pizzeria not far from where they were standing.

After ordering their food and drinks, they sit back and talk waiting for the food; when suddenly Aria remembers something from the previous night.

_**Flashback**_

_"So what do you think that we can do?" Keiko asks lying down on the floor. "First of all it's my idiot brother, and Yusuke hooking Kurama and Ayuki up in the first place, so we have to tell them…or threaten them rather to stop," Shizuru answers taking a huge gulp of soda._

_"Great," Yukina says, "That means Keiko all you have to do is tell Yusuke to stop. He'll listen to you no doubt. And Shizuru you can tell Kazuma, you're his sister he'll listen to you." Shizuru snorts at the last comment, "Actually Yukina, I think it'll be better that you tell him, just say that unless he stops trying to hook Kurama and Ayuki up you'll never talk to him again!"_

_"Huh? Do you really think that will work?" Yukina asks confused. "Oh yeah, I think it definitely will!" Aria replies as she and Shizuru burst out laughing. And Keiko once again sighs at their childishness._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey Keiko," Aria asks snapping out of her thoughts, "Don't you have to call Yusuke back to _tell him something important_?" The brunette thinks for a moment and then finally remembers, "Oh of course, excuse me for a moment," she says finally getting up and running towards the rest room.

_**'This is gonna be one fun day…' **_Aria thinks mentally smirking.

**A/N:** Hey! Well I hope you liked the chapter, once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. To cut myself some time, I've thought of something: I won't be updating the next chapter until I get 24 reviews. Well thank you!

**Kaiyako K.**


	6. Plan To Action

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Hey, well I said I wasn't going to update before I got twenty four reviews but I changed my mind. For the simple reason that after I finish writing the two current stories I'm working on I'm taking a long break from Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapter, I dedicate this one to: **ToonyTwilight**, **9801**, **Sonzai Taz**, **Botan and Kurama lover**, **Smexy Kitten**, **Mask Rider Roy**, **anime/videogame freak**. Thank you guys, all of you rock!

**Chapter Six:**

Keiko rushed away from the table, not to the bathroom actually just anywhere she could make a private phone-call. She went outside to the half garden that surrounded the mall, where they sold ice-cream. The brunette sat down on one of the benches as she began to call Yusuke's cell phone.

_Ring, ring, ring_

On the third ring the spirit detective picked up, "Hey Keiko." "Yusuke…" the brunette began, "Have you seen Kurama today?" She could just feel Yusuke smirk without seeing it. "Yep, you bet! We all okay maybe not Hiei; but Kuwabara and I set him up on a date with Ayuki today," Yusuke said feeling proud of himself.

Keiko felt like smacking him, but seeing as though they were on the phone she couldn't actually do that. "Yusuke, listen to me carefully," the girl said gritting her teeth, the black haired boy felt a little unnerved wondering why his girlfriend was so mad.

"I don't want you hooking up Ayuki and Kurama anymore alright?!" she yelled through the phone; thankfully there was no one around to notice her outburst. "Wh-what? Why?" the boy asked stunned. "Because I said so, and you'll do it too if you don't want awful things to happen," Keiko replied. She had stopped screaming but Yusuke could feel the fire in her eyes.

"A-Alright, Alright!" he said finally giving up at last, "But can I at least ask why?" "Nope," Keiko said cheerfully, the storm of her anger over at last. She hung up the phone before the boy could say anything else and skipped over to where the rest of the gang was. Finally arriving she saw that Yukina wasn't there anymore.

Ten minutes earlier, the second that Keiko had left another orange haired boy had popped up from the blue. "Yukina!" he exclaimed his joy audible with his voice. Unlike the brunette the ice demon hadn't forgotten her job in the mess of getting Kurama and Botan together.

"Hello Kuwabara," she said sweetly, "May I please have a word with you alone?" The boy looked over the moon as he nodded vigorously. Botan looked elated for the two, Shizuru and Aria just rolled their eyes holding back laughter. The two of them walked away together, but just far enough so no one at the table could hear a word of what they were saying.

"Kuwabara, I want you to stop trying to get Ayuki and Kurama together. Or…I'll hate you forever!" she said trying her best to sound truthful. Not that she actually had to; Kuwabara was already on his knees already begging for forgiveness. The ice maiden blinked in surprise, she really hadn't thought that would have worked.

She made sure to ask Aria and Shizuru later on how that stunt had actually worked. In the mean time she said good bye to Kuwabara and headed back quickly to the table to see that Keiko had already returned from her phone call.

The five girls smiled at each other and began to eat their pizza once it arrived chatting merrily about last week's events. "Well I really like school; I really don't see why Yusuke hates it so much," Botan announced her tone light and happy. Shizuru and Keiko gave here _**'are-you-crazy?' **_looks.

The blue haired girl shrugged the stares off, grabbing her coke. Except it hit the back side of her hand…and oops…it fell all over her jeans. "Crap!" she exclaimed looking down at the mess. The other's stifled giggles at her clumsiness as she gave them a sloppy smile and ran off to find the nearest bathroom to wipe off the mess.

As she finally emerged about fifteen minutes later completely clean, (hey being a ferry girl had its bright sides.) "Botan?" she heard a voice say behind her as she spun around a smile on her face. She already knew who it was, she would have recognized that voice if she were on her death bed.

"Kurama," she said even before she completely turned to meet his smiling green eyes. Her eyes however shifted, a frown quickly approaching her face as he stared at the girl next to him. "Ayuki."

**A/N:** Hey! Well sorry for not updating in so long. This chapter wasn't as eventful but I think you might find the next one a little bit more interesting! Tell me what you think, but reviewing. Thanks so much.


	7. Break Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, I'm trying to write an original story, so if you have time there is a link on my profile that will take you to my fiction-press account. Take a look, and leave a review, please. This chapter goes to: **ToonyTwilight**, **Botan and Kurama lover**, **Smexy Kitten**, **Mask Rider Roy**, **Sonzai Taz**, **Creamy-Bunny156**, and **anime/videogame freak**.

**Chapter Seven:**

"Kurama," she said, turning around, and then frowned at what she saw next, "Ayuki."

"Hey Botan," Ayuki said, with a smirk on her face and hugging Kurama closer to her.

"Out shopping," she blue haired girl asked merrily, she certainly wasn't going to let them know that they were bothering her.

"Yep," the red haired ferry girl replied, the glee in her voice, "Kura-chan said he'd buy me anything I'd like."

_**'Did not,' **_Kurama thought to himself, but refused to say it out loud.

Botan let out, what she hoped, seemed like a cheerful laugh. "Alright you two, have fun!" With that she returned to the four girls, in a sour mood.

"What's up?" Shizuru asked her as soon as she was in sight.

"Just ran into Kurama and Ayuki," she muttered dishearten.

"Ugh, stupid asshole," Aria muttered, glancing at the direction that Botan had emerged trying to catch a glimpse of her elder brother.

The rest of the time the girls had managed to get Botan's mind away from seeing Kurama and Ayuki.

"So, you guys wanna sleep over again?" Keiko chirped.

"You bet!" Aria and Shizuru said in unison, while Yukina nodded politely.

"No thanks Kei, I think I'll pass for right now." Botan put in, "I'm a little exhausted. I'll come by later." They smiled and parted ways.

_**'This is so stupid,'**_ she thought to herself as she walked wherever her feet would take her.

"Botan," she heard someone say from behind her, she spun around seeing the last person she wanted too.

"Oh, hey Kurama," she muttered, "Where's Ayuki?"

He finally caught up with her, "Eh...it didn't work out so well," he phrased.

"You broke up." Botan stated calmly.

The red haired boy nodded.

"How sad for you," the girl put in, with not a trace of sympathy.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, putting her tone aside.

"Because you obviously liked her, _**so **_much," she said, as she stopped walking and turned to look at him.

There was a silence for a while, until he spoke up his tone defensive.

_**"Is that really what you think?"**_


	8. Por Fin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N:** Hey! See I said I would try to update soon, and here I am. Unfortunately this is the final chapter, but I'm proud. I've read my previous fictions and seen how this one has come along so much better then the first one that I wrote. Regardless, I know I still have a long way to go, but I want to do this. To write, I mean. Okay, sorry for the long babble. This final chapter is dedicated to: **Mask Rider Roy**, **9801**, **half-breed-demon-fox**, **Botan and Kurama lover**, **Twilight Kyu, Toony Twilight**, and **Smexy Kitten**. Thank you all, for being my inspiration to finish this story.

**Chapter Eight:**

"Is that really what you think?" he asked, his voice was calm but the anger was obvious.

"It's what I know," Botan shot back with just the same tone.

"And where, might I ask, did you come up with this brilliant theory?" he mocked.

"Hmm...Let's see," she replied, faking thoughtfulness, "You're practically her arm candy, you go everywhere together, and all your friends support her so you must have done some talking with them."

"Well..." he was definitely taken aback; this was _**not **_the Botan that he knew.

"What's the matter? Can't think of a come back now, Mr. I-know-everything?!" her voice went up a few octaves, and she swore it was just the wind in her eyes making them watery.

Unfortunately, he saw this. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What's gotten into you?" he demanded, keeping his voice as leveled as he could.

"I can't believe this! You don't even get it," she retorted furiously, what she now accepted as tears falling from her face.

"Get what?!" he replied, letting go of her and running a hand through his long red locks.

The girl let out a futile scream, "I was _**jealous **_damnit!" she yelled.

He froze. What had she just said? She was jealous? What? Why? Of what though? It took him, uncharacteristically some time to process the information.

"Jealous?" he repeated weakly.

She gave him an incredulous look, as if reading his thoughts. "I like you, stupid," she said loud enough for him to understand.

His mouth dropped open. She let out a sigh, turning around she was about to leave.

Just then..."I like you too."

She spun around, quicker then anything. "W-what?" she stuttered for the first time that conversation.

"Yeah," he repeated, still in seeming shock, "I like you."

She slapped her forehead, "You tell me this now? _After _I decide to walk away? Some gentleman..."

"Hey!" he retorted indignantly, "At least, I don't go screaming things at people for _**no **_reason."

"At least _**I **_don't stand there gaping, when someone confesses they like me!" She countered.

"Any normal person would be-!" he was about to fight back, when she stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to his.

He put his hands around her waist, while she put her arms around his neck. And they stayed like that until they both that to let go gasping for air.

"I'm still right," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you idiot," she muttered.

"I'll walk you home," he replied softly, taking her hand in his as he led her off into the sunset.

**A/N:** Okay, I admit the last line was pretty corny, but I felt like putting it in. So there! LoL, well I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to end it a little more smoothly then my other stories, and I hope it worked.

Please review, and tell me what you thought!


End file.
